


床头吵架

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [9]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #床头吵架床尾和 pwp 无剧情纯车#blow job 情节 注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨三点二十八分，周九良蜷缩在酒店套间的沙发上，抱着小恐龙玩偶，看着窗外的江景，委屈巴巴。他回头看了一眼紧闭的内间卧室门，苦大仇深的拉长了声音，喊了一嗓子：“孟哥~我真错了~让我进去吧~”  
门里传来了孟鹤堂像炸毛的猫一样的低声咆哮：“你别想！”

录制完国庆节的长江晚会之后，孟鹤堂就开始闹别扭了，然后周九良就再也没进过套间卧室的门。  
虽然孟鹤堂一向脾气温和，从不发火，但是人都有个恃宠生娇的时候，孟鹤堂就属于仗着周九良喜欢，被惯的没边儿的类型。周九良蜷在沙发上，幽怨的继续哀嚎：“那你至少给我床被子呀？”孟鹤堂半晌没回话，周九良都打算放弃挣扎，和衣而睡了，孟鹤堂才犹犹豫豫的开了口：“冷...冷吗？”  
周九良没憋住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后就听到了孟鹤堂恼羞成怒的声音：“冻死你也不多！”

还能怎么着呢，宠着呗，周九良换了个舒服点的姿势，扯了个靠垫当枕头，躺在宽敞的沙发上闭上了眼睛。  
周九良的睡眠质量一向谈不上好，只是现在将近凌晨四点，再容易失眠的人也该困倦了。周九良阖着眼睛，不多会儿就有了困意，正要睡着，却听到内间卧室的门锁被轻轻的打开了。周九良轻轻勾起了嘴角，但没有睁开眼睛，由着孟鹤堂抱着床被子，蹑手蹑脚的走到他跟前，小心翼翼的把被子盖在他身上。孟鹤堂甚至刻意屏住了呼吸，如果不是他温软的手不小心拂过了周九良的脖颈，周九良甚至会疑心这是他已经睡着之后做的梦。

“你，你吓死我了！”手腕突然被攥住，孟鹤堂吓出了一个激灵，他看着周九良慢慢睁开眼睛，忍不住出声埋怨：“你干嘛啊，不知道你孟哥胆子小？”周九良紧抓着孟鹤堂的腕子不让他走，摆出了一副可怜巴巴的样子：“哥，我真错了，你原谅我嘛。”  
客厅里没开灯，不过落地窗外透进来的点点灯光已经足够让周九良看清楚孟鹤堂的脸了，孟鹤堂虽然做出一副凶巴巴的样子，但是眼角的笑意怎么也藏不住，耐不住周九良扭股糖似的缠磨，孟鹤堂最终还是放弃了挣扎，他大喇喇的往周九良身边一坐：“行啦，不闹啦，刚才是我任性。”  
孟鹤堂就这点好，不记仇，又温和好哄，周九良蹬鼻子上脸，他坐起身来把孟鹤堂抱了满怀，蹭了蹭他的肩头：“那我能进去了吗？”孟鹤堂不知想到了什么，突然笑了，他扭回头来，周九良从他眼中的水光里看到了笑意和不加掩饰的挑逗，他乜斜了周九良一眼：“你想进哪儿去啊？”

即使是将近凌晨四点钟的深夜，两人对视一眼，便知道了对方想要的到底是什么。  
周九良对于这种不言而喻的默契感到十分受用，他托着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，轻咬着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，把自己的舌尖送了进去。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，睫毛一个劲儿的抖，他顺从的配合着周九良的动作，在一个缠绵温存的吻中任由对方把自己压在了身下。  
身下是软绵绵的，刚刚被孟鹤堂从卧室里抱出来的被子，现在就成了这档子暧昧情事开始的温床，孟鹤堂在接吻间隙轻笑出声，惹得周九良去轻咬他的鼻尖：“笑什么？”孟鹤堂的手臂搭上了周九良的后颈，他凑上去，把自己的嘴唇与舌尖献上，在微微的娇喘中，他轻声撒娇：“感觉...我跟你置气，好像就是为了这档子事一样。”  
周九良掀开了孟鹤堂身上宽松的家居T恤，他俯下身去轻吻孟鹤堂的胸腹，手掌在他腰背游走，在轻微的寒冷中，孟鹤堂胸前的两粒红果已经悄然挺立，又在周九良温暖的唇舌疼爱下变得柔软，在孟鹤堂克制不住的闷哼中，周九良脱下了他的上衣，扯了被子的一角把他包裹成一个软乎乎的棉花糖，周九良自顾自的脱下了衣服，一脸坏笑的调侃：“可不就是吗？”

孟鹤堂的大腿内侧在户外透进来的光的映照下变成了带着点冷意的白，周九良的手抚上去，才知道薄薄的皮肤下其实流动着滚烫的血液。周九良一边亲吻着孟鹤堂的颈侧，一边分开他的双腿，孟鹤堂抓紧了被角，微微抬起了头，在目睹周九良把他的东西含入口腔的刺激后陡然倒回了柔软的被面上，孟鹤堂的眼睛里迅速的蔓延上了水汽，他的脚趾不安分的乱动着，伸手轻轻扯住了周九良的头发，似是阻止，又像是情不自禁的催促和强迫：“嗯...你别，啊...别这样...唔...”  
周九良的舌尖坏心眼的擦过敏感的头部，迫使孟鹤堂猛地挺起了身子，周九良控制欲作祟，沉迷于孟鹤堂因为他的每一个出格动作而做出的情不自禁的反应和呻吟，他卖力的吞吐着孟鹤堂的性器，手指配合着揉弄根部的囊袋，直到孟鹤堂忍耐不住，拔高了呻吟：“别，嗯啊...放开，我快，快...”  
周九良偏不让开，他把孟鹤堂忍耐不住的高潮全部吞噬殆尽，而后趁着身下人神色迷蒙，凑上去与他索吻，分享独属于他的淡淡腥气，孟鹤堂轻轻推拒着他，可是还是忍不住松了牙关放他进来，周九良轻笑着，侵入的越发过分，直至感觉到孟鹤堂的双臂重新缠上了自己的脖颈。  
周九良抬起了头，看着孟鹤堂微红的眼圈，那人像是被欺负狠了似的，带上了委屈神色，弄的想要使坏，问他“好吃吗”的周九良心生负罪。周九良咽下了已经到了喉咙口的荤话，吻了吻孟鹤堂红透的耳尖，而后就听到了爱人带着娇软音调的催促：“别玩了，我想要。”

他的孟哥总是这样，软绵绵的性子和动不动就泛上水光的兔子眼让人觉得他单纯又软弱可欺，周九良随他的意，微微托起他的臀肉，在两丘之间找到了那个已经食髓知味，被玩弄到烂熟的蜜口，手指被臀缝间欲拒还迎的热情紧紧包裹，周九良轻叹了一口气，吻上了孟鹤堂微张的唇。  
只有他知道，孟鹤堂这具身体的每一个敏感点，知道这具身体的成熟与诱惑，知道孟鹤堂的性子里带着对欲望的放肆与追逐。手指灵活，在温软的内里迅速的找到了能让孟鹤堂发出好听叫声的开关，周九良微微抬起身子，舔弄孟鹤堂上下滚动的喉结，手指抵住那一点不放，他不错眼的看着孟鹤堂微微咬着嘴唇，又张开了双唇放肆呻吟，感觉自己胯下硬的发疼。

孟鹤堂皱起了眉头，不是因为粗壮性器破开穴肉防备时的微弱痛感，而是为着周九良真正进入他时的那声低沉的喘息。孟鹤堂伸出了手臂要周九良抱，他痴迷的吻着周九良的鼻梁和面颊：“嗯...你刚才叫的可好听了。”  
周九良楞了一下，胯下性器不带一丝顾忌的深入沃地，在湿滑的内里反复戳刺摩擦，周九良把住了孟鹤堂的双腿，分的大开，一边挺进，一边在孟鹤堂圆润的肩头留下牙痕，他轻笑着，听到耳边近在咫尺的，孟鹤堂忍耐不住的娇喘低吟，故意出言调侃：“比不上你呀，再叫大点声？”  
孟鹤堂报复似的抬起了腰，配合而来的是内里的狠狠收缩，周九良舔咬着红嫩的乳尖，听到孟鹤堂胸腔内沉闷的笑声：“看...嗯...看你本事。”  
周九良是有本事的，孟鹤堂和周九良本人都心知肚明，很快，孟鹤堂就压抑不住自己的叫声了，在凌晨四点的房间里，喑哑低叫像是浅寐时不真切却绮丽动人的梦境，在暧昧而羞人的水声中逐渐黏连。周九良肩背上出了一层薄汗，他用着力气，把孟鹤堂腰侧都烙上了自己的手掌印子，孟鹤堂简直要被他操进层层叠叠的被褥中去，坚硬火热的性器动作间带出粘腻水声，却比不上孟鹤堂情动时缠着爱人索要深吻的津液搅动声，声声动人。  
周九良爱极了孟鹤堂的唇舌，舌灿莲花时固然可爱，可是不如床笫间温柔挑逗的舔舐令人动心，孟鹤堂故意伸出舌尖舔舐周九良留在他唇角的津液，眼神失了清明，满载情欲，他的小手抚上了周九良的胸膛，随意揉捏着，笑的不知餍足：“唔嗯...宝贝儿，你心跳好快啊。”周九良深吸了一口气，惩罚似的啃咬上了这个妖精的双唇，他一边吻着，一边更卖力气，他也听到了自己心跳的声响，这声声惊雷一样的悸动全拜身下的小妖精所赐，周九良的声音哑了起来：“都怨你。”

从第一次抱着孟鹤堂滚上床开始，周九良就觉得性爱仿佛是一个争竞的过程。  
略微年长的爱人似乎总是游刃有余，他要促狭，要尽情的跟自己撒娇使性，换取疼爱与快感，而周九良却总是期待他在自己身下露出淡淡的迷茫神色，期待从他口中吐出的，象征被征服的求饶和娇吟。于是他们两人之间的性爱便势同水火，年轻的男人牟足了劲的要征服对方，年长的一方便步步退却，宁可被操出眼泪来，玩弄到失去身体的主导权，也羞于表达出那些爱人想要听到的淫言浪语。  
明明是娇软不耐操的类型，却还要强撑着不愿求饶，掉着眼泪咬嘴唇的孟鹤堂，又脆弱又逞强的样子，是周九良心里的绝色。

周九良觉得时机差不多了，孟鹤堂的眼神已经失了焦距，涎水在接吻时挂在嘴角落下，他的呻吟声也急促了起来，单音节连接成串，像是饱沾糖蜜的一串红果，诱人又甜腻，他的手臂失了力气，无力的陷进柔软的被面里，随着一下过分而狠厉的冲撞，孟鹤堂猛地睁大了眼睛：“啊！别，别来了...呜嗯，够了...”  
时机到了，周九良低喘着，伸手揽住了孟鹤堂的后腰，把他整个人抱在怀里，他早就选好了赠予孟鹤堂高潮的地点，他紧抱着无力反抗的孟鹤堂，一步一挪的走到了落地窗边，感谢阔气大方的主办方，为他们选的这间江景房。  
周九良小心翼翼的抱着孟鹤堂，把他的背抵在了冰凉的玻璃上，孟鹤堂闷哼了一声，把头埋在了他的胸前，带上了哭腔：“你故意的吧...会被看见。”周九良笑了，他挺动着腰胯，温柔的在即将达到高潮内里研磨，感受着孟鹤堂轻微的颤抖：“嗯，故意的，可惜你看不到，背后是黄浦江，灯全都亮着呢，凡是醒着的人都在看我操你。”  
孟鹤堂的后穴果然紧紧收缩了一下，他在紧张，明明知道周九良在满嘴跑火车，但他就是忍不住紧张。孟鹤堂抱紧了周九良的脖颈，语气间带上了一点黏糊的求饶意味：“嗯...好九良...回床上好不好？”周九良的犬齿紧咬着他脖颈间的软肉磨蹭：“你求求我。”  
周九良控制不住，手掌揉捏着孟鹤堂臀尖，逐渐加了力气：“求求我，马上放你下来。”周九良把头埋在孟鹤堂颈间不抬起来，他知道自己一旦看到孟鹤堂的红眼眶和泪光闪烁就会缴械投降，在后穴叫嚣着的渴望和羞耻心作祟下，孟鹤堂的声音细如蚊讷：“求你了...好九良...”

周九良没骗人，他一向是非常讲诚信的，不过他是个小无赖，他利用孟鹤堂即将高潮时混沌的头脑，和年长且精明的爱人玩了一个并不高明的文字游戏。  
周九良轻笑了一声，果然把孟鹤堂放了下来，趁着腿软腰酸的孟鹤堂还未站稳，周九良便掐紧了他的窄腰，猛地把他调了个个，按在了落地窗玻璃上，不留情面的掰开他的臀缝，长驱直入。背后位进入的尤其深，孟鹤堂猛地仰起了头，叫的失了声，他修长脆弱的脖颈被周九良一只手掌握，周九良一下狠过一下的挺进高热湿润的后穴，一边捏着孟鹤堂的下巴，在他耳边低语：“孟哥，孟哥，你看外面。”  
外面是潺潺不断的黄浦江水，和彻夜长明的街灯，这些安静祥和的景色在孟鹤堂的泪眼朦胧中只剩下淡淡的光点，他的头脑全部被过载的快感占据，他的手指无力的蜷曲着，按在冰凉的玻璃上。孟鹤堂的叫声越发娇软可人疼，周九良知道他快到极限了，他握住了孟鹤堂挺立着的性器，慢慢撸动，助长他如野火燎原一般的快感，他挺动着，操弄着，轻轻扳过孟鹤堂的脸，与他接吻。  
吻在周九良牟足了劲的挺动中自觉结束，周九良没有想要把孟鹤堂高潮时的吟哦全部吞吃入腹的暴殄天物的恶趣味，于是在鲜明而让人晕眩的快感中，孟鹤堂半张脸都贴在了玻璃上，对于身后的侵犯和占有全无抵抗之意，他迷蒙着双眼看向窗外，看到了街头巷尾，阡陌交通，脑中忽然闪过一个词语，于是孟鹤堂便在自己独特的想象力中迅速达到了高潮。  
他想到了“弄堂”，想到了许多绮丽而与之无关的淫糜画面，转而在后穴鲜明而生动的快感堆叠中泄了出来。

周九良轻吻着怀里人的后颈，性器慢慢退出了那个还在收缩挽留的小洞口，孟鹤堂的身体还软着，他感到后穴有粘腻而微凉的液体缓缓流动，这种奇异的羞耻感让他脸颊通红。“你还亲！”孟鹤堂伸手拉上了落地窗帘，费劲的在周九良温暖而可靠的怀抱里挣扎：“过分！”  
周九良一点也不恼，他抱紧了暂时还没有那么大力气能挣扎的孟鹤堂，蹭着他的肩胛讨饶：“好啦，孟哥，我错啦，嗯...我抱你去洗澡，咱睡吧。”孟鹤堂直到被拦腰抱起来时还在欲拒还迎的反抗着：“你...你去外间睡！”  
周九良满口好好好是是是，但两人都心知肚明，孟鹤堂最终还是会窝在大床上，紧紧抱着身边的周九良的胳膊，睡得像是两人每个相拥而眠的夜晚一样，安稳又甜蜜。

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
